The Host Clubs Day at Sea
by MasterWriterofPern
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka finally gets to step foot onto a yacht! And although she may not be cruising the ocean willingly, there is always something fun to do when you are with the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

"Wait, I thought that we were hosting today." Haruhi Fujioka asked. She had entered Music Room 3 to find that nothing had been set up to cater to their frequent guests. In fact, the room was almost completely empty save for the host with glasses. Kyoya Ohtori was standing by an immense window, finishing a conversation on his cell phone.

"Okay, thank you. We will be there as soon as possible...Yes, fine. Give us a half hour...Bye." Kyoya hung up his cell phone and turned to look at Haruhi.

"Good, your here. Go get changed." He said simply.

"Um, into what?" Haruhi asked, completely confused.

"Into your summer wear of course."

"But why?"

Kyoya slightly chuckled. "Well I suppose you could spend the day on a yacht in your uniform but most people would prefer to don something more comfortable."

Haruhi felt like sinking into the floor' her brow twitching. "Y-y-yacht? No one told me about any yacht!"

"Oh really? Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to tell you about this excursion yesterday. No matter you are here and we need to go."

The Hitachin twins and Tamaki then appeared from the dressing rooms. They were wearing shorts and casual shirts, obviously ready for fun.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed happily rushing over to hug her. "I am so glad you are here! Daddy is so happy to see you!"

"Sempi get off me I can't breath."

Tamaki quickly released Haruhi from his tight grasp and began to offer her a ride to the hospital if she was suffocating. Haruhi ignored Tamaki (as she had many times before) and turned to the Twins.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that we were going to a yacht? I have stuff to do you know."

"Yeah we know. That's exactly why we didn't tell you." Kaoru started.

"We knew that you wouldn't come if we told you about it early. You would deny our invitation. But now that you are here go get changed." Hikaru finished, holding out a frilly green sun dress.

"You would look so pretty in that Haru-chan!" Hunny sprang out of no where and hung off of Mori's shoulder; peering happily at the dress.

Haruhi began to voice her protest but the Twins gave her no time and quickly shoved her into a dressing room. She appeared a few moments later wearing the dress and looking adorable. Tamaki's face turned bright red and he put his hands to his cheeks, fawning over how adorable his "daughter" was.

"Now that Haruhi is ready I suppose we are set." Kyoya said. "Should we go?"

"Indeed! Everyone to the Yacht!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey! Hey wait a minute! I never said that I would go!" Haruhi complained. As usual it was useless and the host club dragged Haruhi into the limo.

Once inside the car, and without any hope of going to the supermarket, Haruhi began to ask more questions. "So why are we going to a yacht? As a matter of fact, how did we get a yacht?"

"Well we didn't get a yacht." Kyoya explained, "We are just using one of my family's yachts."

"Wait _yachts_? You own more than one?"

"Of course. We rent them out to many of our hospital patients for a relaxing vacation. We have found that the sea can bring people much needed healing from previous operations. It's also an easy way to bring in more revenue."

_Ugh, there are always angles with him..._ Haruhi thought, reminded once again of the Shadow King's ways.

"The one we will be using today is my family's former private yacht. It went into retirement two years ago. Although it may not be as nice as our current yacht I think you all will find it most satisfactory."

"I can't wait to go out to sea! I have never been on a ship like this before!" Tamaki exclaimed, his eyes dancing with childish anticipation.

"Me too! I hope they serve lots and lots of cake!" Hunny was equally exuberant.

"Sounds good." Was all that Mori said. He was keeping to his usual, quiet self.

When they reached the country club the host club was greeted by many polite staff who knew that their pay checks depended on the happiness of the clubs guests. Kyoya was treated especially well since it was, after all, his family's yacht. But the staff certainly did not neglect the others and Hunny was soon given cake to eat and Haruhi was out fitted with a straw hat which matched her dress.

Boarding the ship they all explored the area while Kyoya went to clear a few matters with the chefs and captain. The interior was breathtaking. It was evident that millions of dollars had been poured into the ship. Everything was custom and the staff was seemingly non existent. The Hitachin twins were the ones to discover all of the staffs back ways and corridors.

The yacht left the dock about 15 minutes after the host club had boarded. While Hunny, Mori and the Twins all went into the galley for some refreshments Tamaki and Haruhi stayed up on the sun deck.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess so. I just don't see how people can waste so much money on one thing. After all who needs all of this space on a boat?"

Tamaki laughed, "Maybe your right but I think that this yacht is amazing. Later on we should have a water fight on the pool deck. I hear that the staff always keeps an array of squirt guns on hand."

"Well, it might be fun. I wouldn't mind cooling off a bit." Haruhi said, open to the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry that this took so long every one. I have had a lot on my plate this summer and I am sorry for the long wait. **

Chapter Two -

They had been out on the yacht for about an hour and stuffing themselves with a feast which the chef's had prepared. The Host Club found themselves in need of something to entertain them. "Hey Kyoya I thought you said that this ship was decked out with fun stuff to do." The Twins complained.

"I believe what I said was that it might be a nice way to relax. Besides you wouldn't be so bored if we had brought our customers like I suggested you probably wouldn't be laying around." Kyoya said.

"Yeah but this was supposed to be a break for us. So why would we bring the Host Club's guests?"

"You ungrateful Twins!" Tamaki lectured, knocking the two boys upside the head. "You cannot appreciate the beauty of the open sea! Look, the glistening blue water with a glorious sky above; it is the perfect place for Haruhi and I to spend some valuable time together."

The Twins looked at Tamaki with a blank stare as he dove into fantasy mode.

"Yes! I can see it now! The two of us gazing out into the distance as we sit near each other on this magnificent ship. We will hold hands and Haruhi, looking fetching in her dress, will look up to me and say-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hunny's cry interrupted Tamaki's over active imagination and caused every one to turn towards the wailing 3rd year.

"What is it Hunny?" Haruhi asked kindly. "What's wrong?"

With blurry eyes Hunny looked up at Haruhi, "The Captain! Something is wrong with the captain!"

"What? What's wrong with the Captain?"

"Come Haru-chan and I will show you." Hunny said and Mori then leading the way to where the Captain was.

"I think I should come and see what the matter is as well." Kyoya said, removing himself from the beverage bar.

"We're coming too!" Shouted the Twins, not wanting to be left out if anything interesting were to happen. Inevitably Tamaki also followed.

Mori and Hunny led everyone to the control room where they presented the passed out captain. Not only was the captain lying on the floor but his nose was bloody as well.

"He's dead! Someone call the police!" Tamaki panicked.

Kyoya, stooping down to inspect the unconscious man, came up with a different answer. "It looks like he suffered from dehydration. If we give him some water he should be fine. Although I am not sure why he has a bloody nose."

"Do you think it was when I tried to give him first aid?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi, very worried having seen Hunny's examples of first aid asked, "What kind of first aid did you gave him?"

"Well, a karate chop on the neck." Hunny replied innocently.

_Ah that's why. _Thought Haruhi to herself.

As Kyoya and Mori went to take care of the captain the rest stayed in the control room.

"So how are we going to control the ship? After all I think the Captain was the only one on board who could steer us." Haruhi said.

"Simple, the yacht was on auto pilot when we met the captain so I am sure it is still on now." replied Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "As long as we don't touch any buttons we should be fine."

Tamaki then looked up innocently from the control panel which he had been toying with. "What was that?"

Haruhi and the Twins looked over to where Tamaki had been and noticed that he had been playing with all of the buttons and switches.

"Great Sempi, you had to play with this stuff huh?" Haruhi complained keeping her calm manner about her. The Twins however were not so calm, realizing the position that they were in.

"Quick! Someone needs to control the ship before we drift out into open water!" Hunny cried.

Kaoru, taking action raced to the controls and began to inspect the buttons. After some toying with levers and such he finally seemed to have the yacht under control. Of course this did not come quickly and after rocking the boat for a long period of time the rest of the host members were left with slight motion sickness.

"Sorry everyone!" Kaoru apologized, "But I think I have control of things now!"

Tamaki and Hunny were the only ones to quickly regain their balance.

"Very impressive Kaoru!' Tamaki complimented, "Did you ever take lessons in driving yachts?"

Kaoru laughed. "Oh no! But Hikaru and I used to fiddle around with levers and gears on various boats so it wasn't too hard to figure out."

A few moments later another yacht drew up near to theirs. The yacht was much bigger then Kyoya's and also much newer. The passengers on the passing boat knew this and took no restrain from showing off their glamorous ship.

The Host Club became annoyed at their antics and became determined to show the yacht who was boss. Kaoru quickly pushed the auto pilot button and beckoned Hikaru to run out onto the deck with him. Hunny, Tamaki and Haruhi all watched out the window stunned as they watched the Twins.

"HEY YOU PEOPLE!" The called out across the water with a voice amplifier, "Think you are so great? Lets have a little race so the Ouran Host Club can kick some butt!"

The passengers of the nearby yacht agreed and the Hitachin Twins promptly made their way up stairs. Kyoya showed up right as Kaoru went back to the control panel.

"What a great idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hunny joined in, "You are a genius Kaoru!"

"Let's kick some butt!" Hikaru pumped his fist into the air.

Haruhi said nothing and simply groaned. Defeated by the motion sickness and the prospect of racing a yacht.

"What are you doing with my families ship?" Kyoya asked unhappily.

"Sorry Kyoya but this beauty is going out for a spin." Kaoru replied.

"I can't say I agree with this." Kyoya said.

Kaoru pointed out to the neighboring ship who gladly provoked the Host Club with a few flipped birds. Kyoya saw this and then seemed to calculate a few things in his head before asking.

"How fast does she go?"


End file.
